Evergreen
by rynhel
Summary: a song fic again ElfEver oneshot


**Evergreen**

**Eyes like a sunrise, like a rainfall down my soul...**

It all started at a simple partnership in S-class exam, since Evergreen eyed Elfman that according to Lissana, giving him a passionate glare, it gives Elfman some chills though...

**And I wonder, I wonder why you look at me like that.**

**What you thinking what's behind.**

Of course it's because Fried choose Bixlow to be his partner; and she badly want to go and experience the S-class exam Laxus told them, so Evergreen is so pissed but there is only one who doesn't have a partner yet, she heard how Lissana his sister volunteered to be the X-Phantom lord member's partner...

**Don't tell me but it feels like love...**

They went in many situations after pretending to be a couple to distract Mira, when they fell down in the creek, and hugged each other Evergreen's heart never been so fast! But Elfman as dense he is didn't have any clue about it!

**I'm gonna take this moment**

After meeting Zeref and fighting with a weird man from Gilmore Heart, surely they both treasured it...

**And make it last forever,**

At last everyone is safe, and Laxus is back, for a weird reason, Laxus gave Elfman some good luck as Evergreen told him Elfman did something to her...

**I'm gonna give my heart away, and pray we stay together**

But their happiness didn't last long for they were attacked by a black dragon

'**Cause you're the one good reason,**

**You're the only girl that I need**

'**Cause you're more beautiful**

**That I have ever seen**

**I'm gonna take this night...**

**And make it**

**Evergreen **

They held hands and used all their bodies' power for everyone to be safe...

As they are all came back from the Tenrou Island, they discovered that it's been seven years from the outside, and many have changed from Fairy Tail...

They at first kick some thugs ass as they bullied some of their old member in their new but looking old guild, as then when Lucy's cousin showed up and give back the color in Fairy Tails name for the starry night incident...

And then...

The master decide to participate in upcoming battle of the mages that has 30,000.000.J in price, of course everyone agreed too the goal is to be the number 1 guild in Fiore again, and Laxus is been accepted back in Fairy Tail too. So they partied and celebrated before the Raihishuu tribe went to the training, And Elfman together with his sister and Cana to train.

**Touch, like an angel, like velvet to my skin...**

Ever since they came back from their training, Elfman's became manlier; he gained more muscles like the one's Evergreen owned in her room in Fairy Hills... Makes Evergreen wanted to touch those biceps...

**And I wonder, wonder if you wanna stay like that**

**What you're dreaming, what's behind...**

After Elfman won in his fight with Bachus, and as he sneezed for he felt that someone is talking about him, he found Evergreen sleeping beside his bed for the first time in his life he said the word "ONNA" (woman).

**Don't tell me but it feels like love... **

**I'm gonna take this moment**

That is when Evergreen wakes up,

"Hey, you're already awake" Evergreen greeted Elfman

"Yeah," Elfman blushed as he couldn't look straight at her. But then again as a man he asked her to go with him in a resort, he heard that they have some hidden hot spring that is good for healing wounds...

**And make it last forever,**

To Elfman surprise! Evergreen agreed and she helped Elfman to walk to the resort...

**I'm gonna give my heart away, and pray we stay together**

As they arrived they went in the hot spring...

At first it was a peaceful date like trip...

**Cause you're the one good reason,**

**You're the only girl that I need**

'**Cause you're more beautiful**

**That I have ever seen**

**I'm gonna take this night...**

**And make it**

**Evergreen **

Oh how splendid Elfman felt, the heat from the hot spring helping healing his wounds ,Evergreen who was just beside him, and her body near... make it more felt good... he can't asked for more...

But then again the whole Fairy Tail gang came! Bixlow and Fried found them and get teased nonstop from them! Good thing his sister's didn't find them yet! And then as the whole place got destroyed by none other than Natsu! Aww...poor master cried in the debt...

**End...**

**Soooo, I been stuck in my dragon story and thinking of it, haha, but I cannot update it yet, for some reasons, and I wanted to write this song fic since you know I ship EflEver... hehe... **

**Dislaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Everything belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Ja'!**

**Review? **


End file.
